kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Neo Star
|theme=Jungles, mountains, caves, and volcanoes |icon = |boss=Magman |mini-boss=Big Galbo, Drops |common enemies=Bo, Bobo, Bonehead, Bouncy, Bronto Burt, Bumber, Burnis, Cairn, Chacha, Drop, Fishbone, Flopper, Flora, Gabon, Galbo, Glom, Glunk, Gordo, Hack, I³, Ignus, Kacti, Kany, Kapar, Magoo, Mahall, Mariel, Pompey, Poppy Bros. Jr., Propeller, Pteran, Punc, Pupa, Rocky, Sandman, Shotzo, Sparky, Squibby, Yariko, Zoos }} Neo Star is the fourth star visited by Kirby and Ribbon in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. It holds a special respect to plant life, nature, and earth. From space, this planet's most noticeable features are large jungles and volcanoes, but it also has some mountains and caves. The planet's name refers to its pristine condition, largely untouched by civilization. The name also implies that the planet was recently created, presumably by a powerful volcanic eruption. Plot After Kirby defeats Magman, the group is shown standing on a mountain, reveling in the Crystal Shard. Suddenly the volcano erupts, filling the area with lava and causing rocks to rain down. The group runs through the portal and manages to escape to Shiver Star, though Kirby has to first inhale the lagging Waddle Dee. Stages Stage 1 A simple jungle stage slightly reminiscent of Planet Popstar's first stage. The first section has some pitfall traps, some of which have spikes and harm Kirby if he falls on one. One of these pitfalls also hides a Crystal Shard. The second section is a cliff with plants that Kirby can use to climb up, and the second Crystal Shard on a low platform to the right of the entrance from the first room. The third section has Kirby hanging to various vines, while avoiding various falling enemies. The following room contains a giant Galbo that serves as a Mid-Boss, along with two Yarikos. The fifth room has a number of logs held up by vines. Some of those swing around, and some others will fall after Kirby stands on them. The third Crystal Shard is in this room. The final room has an Invincibility Candy at the start, which Kirby can use to quickly get through the remainder of the stage. Crystal Shards 1. In the second-to-last pitfall in the first section of the stage. 2. On a platform along the right wall, below the second section's entrance. 3. In the room after the Mid-Boss, above first falling log. It is slightly obscured by the leaves. Stage 2 A stage that takes place in a deep cave. Kirby begins the stage by falling, and skilled use of flying can net the player many stars and the stage's first Crystal Shard. After the very short first section, Kirby gets to ride a Mine Cart along with Waddle Dee through a set of rails, which allows him to defeat any enemy on collision. However, there are some rocks that the player must jump over, or else Kirby will take damage. The player will be warned when there is such a rock or a gap in the tracks ahead by a "!" appearing above the mine cart. The second Crystal Shard can be fond here, on the upper set of rails. The third room is a straightforward, long hall with some enemies Kirby must avoid. The fourth room contains a series of platforms that rise from a bottomless pit, and most of the platforms have water flowing on them, which can make it difficult for Kirby to walk. The fifth room is ample, with some aquatic enemies and the third Crystal Shard behind a wall that must be blown up using Dynamite. The sixth room has a big group of Drops that Kirby must defeat before being able to progress. The final room is a narrow section of the cave, and some parts of the floor and ceiling move up and down. These will instantly KO Kirby if he gets crushed by them. Crystal Shards 1. To the left in the beginning whilst Kirby is falling. 2. On the top track when the railroad in the second room splits. 3. Kirby must use Dynamite on the brown-and-black wall in the fifth room, a little before the entrance to the Mid-Boss room. Stage 3 A mountainous stage made of many multicolored rocks. The first section of the stage is a hike up a rocky way, and has a Crystal Shard which can be reached by breaking the orange block in the ground using any combination of Needle. The second section continues the hike, with some bottomless pits and small platforms. The third and fourth rooms are a puzzle that must be solved to obtain the stage's second Crystal Shard; the first of these rooms has Adeleine looking at a painting, and the second room contains a 7x7 grid of Star Blocks and an empty space at the center. Kirby must destroy blocks in the second room to create a shape in the likeness of Adeleine's painting from the first room. The fifth room is another hike up, with more bottomless pits and some floating platforms that fall down almost as soon as Kirby stands on them. The third Crystal Shard is also in this room. Several rocks at the end of the stage spell out "KIRBY". Crystal Shards 1. Any combination of Needle can be used to break through the orange ground to get the shard. Needle-Stone is convenient to get in this stage. 2. Found by solving a small puzzle. There are two rooms next to each other: the first has Adeleine and a painting, and the second has a 7x7 grid of Star Blocks. Kirby must destroy blocks from that grid so that they look like the picture drawn by Adeleine. It is recommendable to use only Kirby's exhale move to effectively remove the right blocks. There are three possible paintings that the player will have to copy. *Top Hat: *Pizza: *Parasol: 3. In the final section, between the green and pink platforms that are right before the first Kacti. Kirby must fall between those platforms to find the last shard, being careful not to fall off the stage. Stage 4 This stage takes place in the vicinity of, and later inside, an inhospitable, active volcano. In the first section of the stage Kirby must be careful to avoid being hit by falling Ignus while also jumping over a few lava rivers. The second section takes place inside the volcano and features more magma pools, a few moving platforms and many fire enemies. In the third room, King Dedede is controlled by the player. There are pillars that can be destroyed with Dedede's hammer, and the second-to-last pillar hides a Crystal Shard on its upper part. The player regains control of Kirby at the end of this section. The fourth section is a thin, broken path above a lake of magma, with a wider section in the middle. The path leads to some platforms floating in the magma, and a path against a wall from which streams of magma pour out. The fifth room contains the stage's second Crystal Shard, which can be obtained by using any Ice power to break the rock in the middle. The floor around the shard is damaging magma. There are also two Bobos and a Chacha in the background. The sixth room is similar to the second and fourth, with many magma pits and fire enemies to avoid. However, shortly after entering, a wall of magma will form on the left of the screen and start advancing to the right, so Kirby must get through this room quickly. In the final room, magma again begins to advance. This time it rises from below, so Kirby must quickly climb up using the small platforms to escape through the opening at the top. The third Crystal Shard is found in this room. It is in the left, right above a Sandman. Crystal Shards 1. In the room where the player gains control of King Dedede. It is hidden inside the top of the second-to-last pillar. 2. In the room with the Chacha and Bobos in the background. Kirby needs Giant Spiny Snowflake (Ice & Needle) to break it and obtain the shard. The floor around the shard is magma and will damage Kirby if he walks on it. 3. In the final room, where the magma is rising. The shard is along the left side, right above a Sandman. Boss: Magman Neo Star's boss, fought inside an active volcano, is Magman. The battlefield during the first phase is a pool of magma with four rock platforms floating in it. Magman attacks from afar, making magma pillars rise, which will either bend around to engulf the platforms, or push the platforms up against the molten ceiling. Between each of his attacks, Magoos will jump up from the magma. The magma pillars that Magman summons are also his weak point. Attacking them with an ability or one of the Magoos will damage Magman. During the second phase, the camera moves to the right and reveals a flat, solid section of ground where the fight continues. During the second phase Magman will stay at the side of the field. He may attack by spitting fire or causing rocks to fall down. The fire can be avoided by standing right next to Magman. He may also turn into a pool of magma and then move across the field, releasing Burnises and rocks when he reaches the other side, before returning to normal. Kirby must launch attacks at Magman's uppper body to damage him during this phase. After Kirby defeats him, the group travels to Shiver Star. Copy Abilities Music Trivia *The music for Neo Star was remixed for Volatile Volcano in Kirby: Canvas Curse. The music was also reused in Kirby Star Allies as one of the tracks that plays in the stage Sector B. *The level select music for Neo Star was remixed for one of the extra stages (Stage 7) of Access Ark in Kirby: Planet Robobot. External Links *Nintendo.co.jp - Neo Star's page for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards de:Neo Star Category:Planets Category:Levels Category:Levels in Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards Category:Fire Category:Cave Category:Jungle Category:Mountain